1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure including a fascia support bracket that provides support for a bumper fascia panel so as to prevent sagging of the bumper fascia panel.
2. Background Information
For many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with front and rear bumpers to cushion the vehicle in the event of an impact. Also, for many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with numerous body and/or fascia panels coupled thereto to form the outer shell of the vehicle body. In recent years, it has been desirable to make vehicles with a smooth exterior shape, in which the bumpers are integrated with the overall shape of the vehicle body. Thus, in recent years, bumpers have often been provided with a bumper fascia panel mounted to the bumper that extends across the bumper and wraps around the corners of the bumper. Fender panels are often attached to the ends of the bumper fascia panels in a relatively smooth manner to integrate the bumpers into the overall outer shape of the vehicle body.
In a larger vehicle, such as SUVs, the bumper fascia panels may be larger and heavier than bumper fascia panels for smaller vehicles, such as automobiles. Furthermore, because the fender body panels of SUVs are typically higher than fender body panels in automobiles, installation of bumper fascia panels in SUVs may be more difficult than in automobiles. Also, a larger bumper fascia panel may be mounted to the frame of the larger vehicle at a distance that is larger than a distance at which a smaller bumper fascia panel is mounted to the frame of a smaller vehicle. This may cause the bumper fascia panel to sag over time due to material fatigue.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.